The Scars Embedded in Our Hearts
by Yuurei-Chi
Summary: Kiara and Sesshomaru's father treats them badly. He is extremely strict towards them and he beats them. Will Kiara and Sesshomaru be able to escape their horrific lives? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Scars Embedded in Our Hearts**

Author: Yuurei-Chi

Disclaimer: Any characters that are not in the anime or manga "Inuyasha" belong to me. All others belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_We hate our father. He doesn't try. He doesn't care. Or at least he doesn't care about us anymore. He used to, but now all he cares about is Inuyasha. Now, he treats us like we're two bunches of crap. He's hurt us so many times, both physically and mentally. Now all we have is each other. The two of us will always have each other, along with the scars embedded within us. _

Kiara and Sesshomaru had that thought for the third time that morning. They could tell by the smell in the air that it was early in the morning, early enough for them to get the dishes done by the time their father woke up. The two of them scrubbed the glass until the plates were shiny enough that the twin demons could see their almost identical reflections by using the plates as mirrors. They both knew that if when their father inspected the dishes that they weren't shiny enough so that he could see his reflection that the two of them would be in for it. They also knew that they had to get the dishes washed and dried before their father woke up or they'd be in for it, too.

Their father, Inutaisho, never gave either of them a break. He treated them like his slaves, while he treated his other child, Inuyasha, like a king. Inuyasha always got new clothes every week and he got to do whatever he wanted. However, Kiara and Sesshomaru were only given new clothes when their old ones were so small for them that they couldn't even fit into them, and one wrong move from either of them could result in a severe beating for both twins. It was unfair, it was child abuse, but there was nothing that either of them could do. Because of this, Kiara and Sesshomaru both hated the world, and hated everything except for themselves and each other. They both knew that life would be this way for them until their deaths. And both of them knew that they would die from being overworked, or that there would be an 'accident' whiles their father was beating them.

Kiara and Sesshomaru finished their dish work. Now it would be time for them to prepare breakfast for Inuyasha and Inutaisho. That was another one of the many things that their father was so strict about that he would beat the crap out of them if anything went wrong. If either Inuyasha or their father had a complaint about their meals, Kiara and Sesshomaru would be beaten. Luckily for them, Inuyasha and Inutaisho had left them the foods that they wanted for breakfast. Kiara and Sesshomaru prepared breakfast for their father and brother as quickly and as carefully as they could. Just like every day, Inutaisho left the most complex meal. And Inuyasha left an easy thing for them to cook.

Inuyasha never treated his siblings badly. Even if one of his meals wasn't exactly the way he wanted it, he wouldn't complain. Inuyasha also tried to help out Kiara and Sesshomaru by sneaking food to them or by giving them a blanket for them to use on cold nights. But he couldn't give the two of them clothes. Inutaisho knew exactly what clothing each of his children had, and if he caught Kiara or Sesshomaru with clothes besides their own, he would severely punish them.

Kiara and Sesshomaru never understood why their father treated them this way. Believe it or not, the twins were once loved and pampered by Inutaisho. He used to praise them, and treat them the same way as he now treated Inuyasha. It was after Kiara and Sesshomaru's mother died when their father got angry, cold-hearted and abusive towards them. Inuyasha was only their half-brother. Instead of having both demon parents like Kiara and Sesshomaru did, Inuyasha had a demon father (Inutaisho) and a human mother named Izayoi. Izayoi was Inutaisho's mate after his first wife died, therefore making her Kiara and Sesshomaru's stepmother. But she was never there. Nobody could figure that out, but Izayoi was rarely seen in the house or in the yard. Kiara and Sesshomaru didn't really know their stepmother, and just assumed that she would be as cold-hearted and abusive towards them as their father was.

Then, Kiara and Sesshomaru were terrified by the sound that they started to hear. It was footsteps slowly approaching them from the corridors. Kiara and Sesshomaru could tell by the volume of the footsteps that their father was coming. Their father was going to inspect his breakfast in every way possible, then taste-test it by making sure that the taste was within his perfection standards.

The door to the kitchen slammed open when their father came into their view. He wore his usual outfit, a traditional kimono that was long, baggy and that covered up his muscular arms. He let his silver hair lay down his back instead of tying it up into a ponytail like he usually did. His face showed a sign of coldness towards Kiara and Sesshomaru. He looked at them with narrowed gray eyes that sent a chill through Kiara and Sesshomaru's backs.

"I assume that you two low-lives had found my commands for my breakfast for today," Inutaisho said. His cold and ruthless sounding voice rang through Kiara and Sesshomaru's ears as a sign of hatred that they already knew was there.

"Yes," they both said obediently.

"Good," Their father said as he sat down at the table. He sniffed the meal that his children prepared for him, as if to make sure that the food was exactly what he wanted, right down to the amount of spices and herbs they used. "My breakfast seems to be fine today. I don't have any complaints … yet …"

The word 'yet' scared Kiara and Sesshomaru. Right when Inutaisho had seen that his children were relieved because he said that he didn't have any complaints, he added that word to do nothing more than scare his two elder children.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho called with a kind tone of voice. "Breakfast!"

Inuyasha replied with nothing more than saying 'okay'.

Once Inuyasha got to the table, his father told him to inspect the food to make sure that there were no complaints. Inuyasha went along with his father and quickly sniffed out his breakfast, even though he would care less how Kiara and Sesshomaru made his food or how much of the spices and herbs they put in it.

"Any complaints for your useless siblings, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked, still speaking to his youngest child in a kind sounding tone of voice.

Inuyasha shook his head. The comment that he always gave to his father after hearing that question. Sometimes his food wasn't exactly the way he would have wanted it, but Inuyasha didn't complain. He knew about how much pressure Kiara and Sesshomaru were under and how much abuse they have received from Inutaisho. Inuyasha knew that they always did the best that they could.

"Good," Inutaisho said. Then he changed his mood from being kind back to being cold and angry. He changed the emotion within his face from being kind and strict to being cold, angry and strict when he looked at Kiara and Sesshomaru. "You two …" he said with his voice full of coldness. "Out. Go to your chamber immediately."

Most of the time, Kiara and Sesshomaru would have obeyed their father's commands. But this time they were just plain fed up with working so hard and receiving nothing kind in return. They have never received a 'thank you' from anyone except Inuyasha. Not only that, but even after working so hard on preparing breakfast, Inutaisho wouldn't let them eat anything besides the grubs that they would find outside.

"But, we're hungry," Sesshomaru said. His voice was soft, almost a whisper. Sesshomaru also looked at the ground as he spoke.

"Yes," Kiara said with the same soft voice. She also looked at the ground. She knew as well as Sesshomaru did that whenever they would speak against Inutaisho that he would get even angrier if they looked him in the eyes. Their father always told them that they were not good enough to look at him or Inuyasha in the eyes. So, if Inutaisho was angrier, he would be more abusive, and Kiara and Sesshomaru wanted both knew that they would be getting a beating anyway, they might as well not make it worse for themselves. "We haven't eaten for a day."

Inutaisho stood up from the table and pushed his chair over. He was angry, so angry that Kiara and Sesshomaru both knew that they would probably not be allowed any kind of food for another day or two. They also knew that in a few minutes, they two of them would be thrown into their basement chamber, covered from head to toe in bruises.

"DO THE TWO OF YOU THINK THAT YOU DESERVE TO BE FED A DECENT MEAL?" Inutaisho barked. "WELL, YOU DON'T AND NEVER WILL!"

Kiara and Sesshomaru both stood still as they waited for their father to unleash his anger on them. They heard his few footsteps over to where they were standing. Kiara and Sesshomaru still stood so still that if you didn't know what was going on, what their lives were like, you would have sworn that they were colored statues. The only movement that they were making was from their chests, which were slightly moving up and down as the twins drew in small breaths.

"LOOK HERE!" Inutaisho commanded.

Kiara and Sesshomaru obeyed. They looked at their father's face. The next thing they knew was that their father was slapping the two of them across the face so many times, that the twins lost count. Kiara and Sesshomaru felt hot tears swell up in their eyes as they felt the pain shoot through their faces and feel their cheeks get more swollen with every painful hit. Inutaisho finished off the beating by slamming the twins into each other and violently shoving them down the moist, brick stairs that led to their chamber.

"AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I ALLOW YOU TO!" Inutaisho yelled as he slammed the door shut.

Kiara and Sesshomaru both heard sickening cracks as their bodies hit the cobblestone floor of the dungeon that was the place where Inutaisho allowed them to live. The floor was wet and grimy, just like the walls and the steps that led from the first floor of their father's castle to the dungeon. Kiara and Sesshomaru huddled together at the only dry corner in their chamber. They took the blanket that Inuyasha sneaked to them and covered themselves with it. Their sobs echoed throughout the chamber's brick and cobblestone walls as warm blood trickled down their faces and onto the blanket.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Kiara sobbed.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru sniffled as he wiped some tears away from his face and his sister's. "God made it this way for us. But what did we do to deserve this?"

"I don't know," Kiara cried. "We never did anything wrong. Father used to care for us. He used to love us to pieces. But now … he treats us like crap. He treats us like useless slaves."

"What is it about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru cried. "Why is he loved when we're not?"

"I … I have no idea," Kiara replied as a tear rolled down her cheek and mixed in with a cut on her face.

Kiara and Sesshomaru cuddled together, both of them trying to stay warm by using the blanket. They just woke up a couple of hours ago, and already they were in the position that they would be trapped in their chamber for days and days. They were already beaten. And after all of the work that they already did that day … this was what they got in return. Kiara and Sesshomaru ended up crying themselves to sleep, both of them wondering if they would ever find someone who would take them away from the hellhole that they were forced to live in.

* * *

That's my first chapter. I know, I really put Kiara and Sesshomaru through tortured lives. Don't worry, it'll get better for them. I don't know why I wrote this, I was in a tragedy mood since it was such a gloomy day today. Anyway, please, please, please review! I won't continue my story without reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2. I haven't updated for days! Anyway, even though I only got 1 review, I like this story, so I'll continue. Here goes.

* * *

The door to the dungeon slowly creaked open. Kiara and Sesshomaru both woke up to the sound. They knew that either they did something and that it was their father coming down to beat them or it was Inuyasha coming down to give them food and water or something.

"Who is it?" Kiara asked.

"It's me, don't worry," Inuyasha replied. He shut the door behind him and slowly and carefully walked down the stairs. "I have food, water and a candle. It's cold out, so you'll need some extra heat and light. I also have a few blankets."

Inuyasha lit the candle once he got to the bottom of the stairs. He placed the candle close enough to them that they'd have some light, but far enough away that none of Kiara and Sesshomaru's few belongings would catch on fire. The candle provided enough light that Kiara and Sesshomaru could see a little bit in the blackness of the dungeon. Inuyasha came closer to his beaten siblings. He placed two full plates of food in front of them. Then he put the three blankets that he brought them to the side.

"Is that good? Do you want anything more?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, that's okay," Sesshomaru replied.

"We're just happy that we're not dead yet," Kiara added. "That we're not murdered yet."

Inuyasha began unfolding the blankets. "Father is so cruel to you. Why?"

Kiara and Sesshomaru both said that they didn't know. Then, the two of them began to eat the food that their younger brother brought to them. They were starving, so they wanted to eat fast. However, this amount of food was very rare for them to be given, so they wanted to savor it. Usually Inuyasha couldn't even sneak more than half of a plate down to the dungeon. Inutaisho monitored the food on most days. He obviously wasn't that day, though.

"Thank you," they both said once they were done eating.

"It's no problem," Inuyasha said. "You don't need to thank me." He gathered up the two plates and began to head up the stairs. "Good night," And with that, he left Kiara and Sesshomaru's chamber.

Kiara and Sesshomaru took some time to set up an area for them to sleep. They used one of the blankets for them to lie down on and used the other two and the one that Inuyasha gave them days earlier to cover themselves with. Kiara and Sesshomaru were happy for the first time since their mother died, just because they were comfortable for once in years. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm so comfortable," Kiara said.

"Me, too," Sesshomaru told her. He cuddled up to his twin sister. "We'll be warmer this way."

Kiara and Sesshomaru cuddled together under the blankets. They were so warm that they even blew the candle out. But most of all, the two of them were so comfortable that they couldn't feel the cobblestone floor beneath them. It didn't take that long for the two of them to fall into deep sleeps. And this time, they fell asleep from pure comfort and relaxation, not by crying.

Unfortunately, Kiara and Sesshomaru didn't wake up the same way that they fell asleep. They woke up to the painful feeling of being whipped with a leather belt. Kiara and Sesshomaru started crying. The pain shot up through their bodies. It hurt so much that they thought that Inutaisho might kill them this time.

"I COME DOWN HERE TO CHECK UP ON THE TWO OF YOU HELLHOLES AND WHAT DO I SEE! COMFORT! AND THE TWO OF YOU HAPPY AND RELAXED! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! AND I KNOW THAT I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THOSE DELACACIES! I WOULD NEVER GIVE THE TWO OF YOU WHAT YOU WILL NEVER DESERVE! I KNOW THAT IT WAS INUYASHA! HE'S IN FOR IT NOW AFTER I'M DONE WITH THE TWO OF YOU!" Inutaisho barked as he whipped the twins with the leather belt, using as much arm power that he could. Inutaisho enjoyed seeing Kiara and Sesshomaru shed tears from pain. He enjoyed the sight of seeing them suffer, of seeing them as miserable as ever. Inutaisho laughed as he continued to beat his children. He laughed as if he was watching a funny TV show. If you didn't know what Inutaisho was doing, you would have thought that he was seeing the most hilarious thing that he ever saw.

After Inutaisho was done after minutes of whipping Kiara and Sesshomaru he moved upstairs to do the same to Inuyasha. Inutaisho planned to whip Inuyasha as bad as he did to the other two, then throw him down into the dungeon and have him live the same lives that the other two lived. A life of slavery. A life of misery. A life that Inutaisho himself could laugh about. Inutaisho loved it all. He loved seeing them in pain. He loved seeing the blood and tears that they shed. Inutaisho basically loved the violence that he could provide to his children. He loved how he was able to embed scars into their hearts and into their souls.

When Inutaisho reached Inuyasha's bedroom, he broke down the door.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"GIVING YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE! YOU CROSSED THE LINE! YOU SHOWED KINDNESS TOWARDS THOSE USELESS TWO! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO JOIN THEM IN THEIR MISERABLE LIVES! YOU ARE GOING TO JOIN THEM FOREVER!" Inutaisho hollered. He cornered Inuyasha into the side of the room, raised the belt and whipped his youngest child as hard as he could. Inutaisho continued the whips just like he did with Kiara and Sesshomaru. When he was finally done, Inuyasha was barely conscious. Inutaisho laughed harder and harder, for he knew that he would bring the last one of his children into a life of misery. Now he would be able to embed scars into three hearts instead of two, three souls instead of two. Inutaisho carried Inuyasha to the dungeon. He violently swung open the door and threw Inuyasha down into the dungeon.

Kiara and Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha begin to fall. They were both weak and injured, but they gathered up the strength to get up and catch Inuyasha, saving their younger brother's life from a horrible death. They saw that Inuyasha was unconscious. Kiara and Sesshomaru looked at each other, fear spreading throughout their bodies and minds. They knew that their father almost killed one of his own children. They knew that he probably planned to kill Inuyasha. Kiara and Sesshomaru gently lay their younger brother down onto the cobblestone floor. They wished that they could have provided more comfort, but Inutaisho had taken away every single blanket and he took away the candle. They knew that Inuyasha would wake up, but they also knew that now he would lead the same life that the two of them had been leading for years.

Kiara and Sesshomaru sobbed. The pain from the whippings was still strong, and it hurt, but that wasn't why they were crying. They were crying for Inuyasha. Because they knew what Inuyasha's life would be like. Kiara and Sesshomaru both thought that this might be one of their final days being alive. They had observed that Inutaisho was getting more and more violent by the day. That day, he almost murdered one of them. Almost murdered one of his very own children. Kiara and Sesshomaru shivered in fear. How many days would they have left to live? How many days would they have left to escape?

The sad truth was that even though Kiara and Sesshomaru would prefer to escape, they would prefer to die than to be in these miserable lives. They were just afraid of the pain that they would have to deal with before their final breaths. Kiara and Sesshomaru wanted to die. Even if they did escape somehow, would they be able to live? Or would the scars embedded within their hearts make them much more vulnerable to living in the first place.

* * *

That's my second chapter. It's so sad, I was practically crying as I wrote this. Review if you want me to continue. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is finally up! Hope you like it!

* * *

Last time: _The sad truth was that even though Kiara and Sesshomaru would prefer to escape, they would prefer to die than to be in these miserable lives. They were just afraid of the pain that they would have to deal with before their final breaths. Kiara and Sesshomaru wanted to die. Even if they did escape somehow, would they be able to live? Or would the scars embedded within their hearts make them much more vulnerable to living in the first place._

Kiara, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were thrown down into the dungeon after bringing Inutaisho the dinner that he ordered for them to make him. Since Inuyasha was new at the slavery, he didn't mix the beer and the wine the correct way. Because of this mistake, Inutaisho had broken a full bottle of beer. Then he took a sharp piece of the shattered glass, grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and yanked his youngest child towards him with violent and brutal strength and then Inutaisho ripped open Inuyasha's tattered shirt, and pierced his shoulder with the sharpest part of the glass.

Inuyasha screamed out of pain. Tears emerged from his eyes and rolled down his cheek as he choked out sobs. Inutaisho kept aggressively piercing his son's shoulder with the glass until he thought that Inuyasha had suffered enough pain. Then, he carelessly yanked the now bloody piece of glass out of Inuyasha's back and heaved it at Kiara and Sesshomaru as he hoped that it would hit one of them.

"IF THE TWO OF YOU DON'T WANT THE SAME THAT YOUR BROTHER GOT – GET DOWN INTO THE DUNGEON AND DON'T COME OUT!" Inutaisho barked. Kiara and Sesshomaru fearfully ran down into the dungeon, leaving Inuyasha alone with their father.

Inutaisho breathed into Inuyasha's face. His breath smelt horrible, as if the scent was taken over by the nauseating stench of beer, wine and cocaine. "You better not pull that on me again … or that old piece of glass will be shoved up your big fat ass … and never taken out …"

Inuyasha choked out sobs and waited for his father to beat him. Instead, Inutaisho opened the door to the dungeon and pushed Inuyasha down the stairs. Inutaisho then slammed the door so hard that Kiara and Sesshomaru could have sworn that their father could have broken down the door just by slamming it.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," Kiara said soothingly. "Sesshomaru and I get those all the time."

"It's not right …" Inuyasha sobbed. "Did you two hear him?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "We've gotten glass up our asses before. But we helped each other take them out."

Inuyasha cried himself to sleep as Kiara and Sesshomaru used strips of cloth from their younger brother's clothes to provide a basic bandage to stop the bleeding. Kiara and Sesshomaru both looked at each other, pain striking both of their eyes.

"What do you think is gonna happen to us, Kiara?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kiara put an arm around her twin brother's shoulder and pulled him against her. "I don't know how much longer we'll last."

Sesshomaru rested his head on Kiara's shoulder. The two of them began to cry.

"We're gonna die any day now," Sesshomaru sobbed.

Kiara hugged her twin brother. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru hugged her back as his tears stained his sister's ripped and dirty clothes. The two of them cried like that for hours and hours until they cried themselves to sleep just like Inuyasha had.

In Kiara's dream, she, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were killed by their father. Inutaisho had taken his prized sword, the Tetsusaiga, to slaughter them all. The three children were put to rest, and their wishes of escaping from the world they were forced to live in were granted. In her sleep, Kiara felt her heart feel as if it was ripped in two. That was a feeling that she and Sesshomaru had been facing for years and years. One of her emotional scars had ripped open from the thought of being murdered by Inutaisho, even though it wouldn't be so surprising for that situation to occur. Kiara's dream had just proven how it would be impossible to feel safe and secure in the only place she and her siblings had to call 'home'.

But it wasn't home. It was prison. It was a troop of three slaves to their own father. The three of them were abused slaves to their own bloodline. Unfortunately, it seemed like that would be what Kiara, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would always be for the remainders of their miserable – and possibly short – lives.

* * *

I know, the chapter's short, but I can't think of what to do. I don't know if I should have Kiara, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha escape from their drunk father or if I should have the three of them die. Review if you want me to go on to the next chapter. And tell me if you want them to escape or die. Maybe I'll take the option that was liked the most. 


	4. Chapter 4

Water … it was all they were seeing. The three of them had to follow Inutaisho's orders to wash the floors and walls of the entire estate with toothbrushes or else they might just be killed. Kiara and Sesshomaru took care of the walls while Inuyasha washed the floors. Kiara dipped her toothbrush in the bucket of ice-cold water and continued washing the wall.

Inuyasha could still feel the pain of the glass being shoved up his ass by Inutaisho. It felt like the horror was still going on, like Inutaisho would continue sticking the glass up there until his youngest son died of blood poisoning or some other way. Inuyasha felt tears swell up in his eyes. He held them back, even though it was very difficult to do so. He dipped his toothbrush into the water and cleaned another small area of the floor.

"How much longer do we have to get this done?" Sesshomaru asked. "The orders were to do it in a certain amount of time."

"Two hours … the entire estate …" Kiara replied. "We probably only have about ten minutes left. And we only completed two rooms. It's impossible to do what he wants. He just wants to beat us."

"We might as well not try anymore," Inuyasha sighed. He threw his toothbrush into the bucket of water. It landed in the water with a tiny splash. Kiara and Sesshomaru agreed with their younger brother and put their toothbrushes into the bucket as well.

Wait. That was the only choice that they had. Wait for their beatings. The three of them just stood there. And then, they heard their father's footsteps begin to walk down the corridor. It was time.

"WHY HAVEN'T THE THREE OF YOU COMPLETED YOUR ORDER?" Inutaisho barked.

Inutaisho's bark scared the three of them. But they stayed brave and waited to be injured.

"The task isn't possible," Kiara said softly. "We couldn't do it."

Inutaisho growled and stormed over to his daughter. He squeezed her throat, cutting off her oxygen. Kiara couldn't breathe. She knew that she would die. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to help their sister. Kiara kicked Inutaisho in the pelvis and Inutaisho struck her across the face. It was then when Sesshomaru punched his father in the face, surprising Inutaisho so much that he released Kiara.

Kiara took a deep breath. Sesshomaru hugged her and held her tight. But the fight wasn't over. It would never be over.

"He's coming!" Inuyasha gasped.

Inutaisho took off his belt and held it in his hands. "The time has come," he said. "For all of you to die like you deserved to for years."

"We have to get out of here!" Kiara exclaimed. "There's no choice but to escape!"

"Run!" Sesshomaru said.

Kiara, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran as fast as they could, trying to find a way to escape from their father's estate. But Inutaisho wouldn't let them get away so easily. He chased them, and was barely behind them. He whipped them with the belt as they ran, trying to catch them off guard so that he could kill them. They kept running and eventually got outside. However, a high, metal, spiked fence surrounded the estate and blocked their chances of escape.

We have to jump the fence somehow, Kiara thought.

Inutaisho picked up the speed and caught Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the one who was the slowest out of the three slaves.

"Help!" Inuyasha sobbed as his father whipped him with the leather belt. "Help me!" Inutaisho covered Inuyasha's face with cloth. Now he was trying to suffocate his own son.

Kiara and Sesshomaru, who were almost at the fence, came back to help Inuyasha. But it was no use. Inutaisho had suffocated by the time the two of them got back to him. Inutaisho laughed. He was enjoying this. Killing and/or torturing his children was like getting presents on Christmas to him. Kiara and Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha's dead body, and tried to escape while their father was laughing.

They finally got over the fence without any more injuries than a few gashes from the metal spikes at the top. Kiara and Sesshomaru decided to find a place to bury Inuyasha's body. However, just as they were about to dig a hole for a grave, Inuyasha sat up.

"What are you doing? Hey? Did we escape?" he asked. His voice sounded weak, but alive.

"Aren't you dead? Didn't he suffocate you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha said no. He said that he passed out but didn't die.

"Do you need help walking or anything like that?" Kiara asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm fine now. Especially since I know that we escaped."

"I guess we have to find a home," Sesshomaru said. "We're still too young to be by ourselves. Demon slayers would kill us."

"And he will be looking for us, I'm sure," Kiara added. Then she got an idea. "I know what we have to do. We have to find Inuyasha's mother. Maybe she'd take us in."

Kiara, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha began their journey to find Izayoi – Inuyasha's mother – and find a way to escape from Inutaisho forever. They had survived another encounter with their father. But what about the next one? And the one after that? Would they be able to escape their father alive?

* * *

It's probably not that good. I was rushing while I wrote it.


End file.
